unclegrandpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Animetopia
Animetopia is a Japanese-American animated crossover fantasy-comedy series created by Naminé101. The show is about Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa), who has entered a world where characters from different anime live. Pizza Steve befriends a Fooly Cooly character named Haruko Haruhara, who instantly becomes his best friend. Together, Pizza Steve and Haruko explore Animetopia and must stop the evil Manga Queen, who plans on turning all anime into sheets of manga and put them all in a cursed manga book where they'll never get out.The show is amimated by Titmouse Animation Studio in Los Angeles, with help from Japanese studios, Toei Animation and studio Gainax. It is temporary distributed by FremantleMedia in the United Kingdom, even though the show wasn't made in Europe. Plot Pizza Steve was just an ordinary anime fan who dreams that anime comes to life. One day, he finds a mysterious portal down the street and is sucked in. When he woke up, he enters a world called Animetopia, a world where characters come to life. There he meets Haruko Haruhara from Fooly Cooly, who becomes his bes friend very quickly. Pizza Steve and Haruko befriend other anime characters like Rochelle De Arthur, a great scientist, and Shiro, from Deadman Wonderland, who wants to be there friend. Steve and Haruko also must stop the evil Manga Queen who plans to turn all of the citizen of Animetopia into sheets of manga and collect them all in her cursed manga book where they'll never get out. Characters Pizza Steve-One of the main protagoists of the show. He sometimes has his ego personality, but when he's in Animetopia, he desperately tries to leave and not to lose his mind. He tries to get along with the other anime characters and is always punched by Haruko in the face for no cartain reason. His only friends in Animetopia are Haruko, Shiro, Rochelle, Team Dai-Gurren, and Ryuko Matoi, who all of them are unfortunately the rejects of Animetopia by Princess Powers. Haruko Haruhara-The second main protagonist of the show. She is Pizza Steve's best friend and punches him a lot as affection. She always stands up to him when he is teased by the other anime characters. She along with Rochelle, Shiro, Team Dai-Gurren, and Ryuko Matoi are called the rejects of Animetopia by rich queen, Princess Powers. Rochelle De Arthur-The third protagonist of the show. She is a brilliant scientist who creates great machines and has a British accent. She befriends Pizza Steve and Haruko. Pizza Steve mentioned that she came from her own anime, "The Scientific Theory Of Rochelle De Arthur", which was forgotten five years ago. She is one of the anime rejects by Princess Powers. Shiro-Shiro is a happy-go-lucky girl who is friends with Pizza Steve and Haruko. She has a second personality known as the Wretched Egg, who has a mind of her own. She is really unaware of the dangers around her. She is one of the rejects of Animetopia by Princess Powers. Villains Manga Queen-Manga Queen is the main and false antagonist of the show. She plans to turn all of Animetopia into sheets of manga with her powers and collect them in her cursed mange book. She is sometimes insane and had a diva personality. There is a running gag where people mistake her for being an old woman, but Manga Queen is 20 years old. Princess Powers-The second main antagonist of the show. Princess is a snobby, mean-spirited, and cruel rich woman who is actually not loved by all anime citizens. She calls anime people rejects and ridiculously claims that Pizza Steve, Haruko, Rochelle, Shiro, Team Dai-Gurren, and Ryuko are all rejects, but there not, due to the fact that their anime (minus Pizza Steve) is popular. Princess is very stupid when she thinks that popular anime are horrible and lame and tries to prove that she's smart, but she's not. It was revealed in the episode "Rejects!" that Princess was a villain from an anime called "Viola" where she can form into her villainous demonic self in order to make a blackhole portal to destroy all of Animetopia. Skellata-A shadowy figure who is actually the true antagonist of the show. There is no information about her yet, but Nui works for her. Nui Harime-The minor antagonist of the show. Nui is very cute ut deadly ad has a psychotic personality. She appeared in "The Scissor Blade", where she abandons her scissor blade to Pizza Steve and Haruko in order to make Ryuko know that they were the killers who killed her father, but they didn't. During the episode, Nui warns Steve that Animetopia is dangerous and has a dark secret, but it's unknown if it's true or Nui just wants to fool him. In the end, it was revealed that she works for Skellata as the two has dark warnings about Animetopia for Pizza Steve. Recurring Characters Simon, Kamina, and Yoko-Three friends who are members of Team Dai-Gurren, They befriended Pizza Steve and Haruko in their debut episode "Drills and Robots". They sometimes argue but they always get along. They are known to be the rejects of Animetopia by Princess Powers. Ryuko Matoi-A young girl who befriends Pizza Steve and Haruko. She made her debut appearance in "The Scissor Blade", where she believes that Steve and Haruko killed her father, but they didn't. Whenever Pizza Steve nearly slips up the secret of anime, Ryuko goes suspicious and says that he's "wicked freaky". She wears a living sailor uniform named Senketsu, who has started a rivalry with Haruko, for a strange reason. She is also a "reject" by Princess Powers, who she calls her "Princess Dumbduck" Senketsu-A living sailor uniform who is worn by Ryuko and is his best friend. He befriends Pizza Steve and despises Haruko and started a strange rivalry with her. The rivalry started in his debut apperance "Clothes Murderer" where he was attacked and brutally washed by Haruko when she thinks he has a "dirty mouth" about her. When she and Pizza Steve thinks he died, they decided to hold a funeral for him, but Haruko discovers that he's still alive and when Pizza Steve sees this, he forces Haruko to tell Ryuko the truth, and it worked out. Senketsu speaks in english but usually he speaks Japanese, which confuses Steve and Haruko sometimes. Naru Narusegawa-Naru is a recurring character and antagonist in the episode, "You Just Got Naru Punched!" where she idiotically believes that Pizza Seve is a pervert and unwillingly punches him several times, which makes Haruko angry and saying that "she's dumb as heck!". After the last straw, Haruko used her Naru Punch move and punches her back. Felling how wrong and stupid she was, Naru apologizes to Pizza Steve and lightly punches him as affection. Naru appears in a few episodes and cameo appearances later on. Yuno Gasai-Yuno is Pizza Steve and Haruko's next door neighbor, who is very creepy and the anime citizens sometimes fear her. She first appeared in "The Stalker Next Door", where Steve and Haruko believes that she is a murderer and sneak ino her house to investigate. It turns out that Yuno isn't a murderer and instead was trying to decorate her house. She is interested in yandere stuff and creepy things. It is hinted that Yuki, Youn's love interest, will appear soon.